xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Aponia Lorosia
Queen of the Aetheria, Aponia is the matriarch of the Astri Aetheria and mother of Tazuri, Raiza and Yazuri, who had lived long before the founding of Sacra Genesis, during an era of endless wars and research on power between mankind. She was one of the first people to ever have had Ultimate Divinity and became the progenitor of energy, and part of the creation of the beast that would become known as the Pandora. She were sealed by her own family Lavei and Alakaz. She then reincarnated in mutiple universes and escaped her seal engulfing a new prowess of the Eudora power itself. History A millennia ago, Aponia, longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for her to attain ultimate divinity powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the divinty of the everything. Using her new-found power, Aponia single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Contrary, Sun and Universal Goddess, and had settled down amongst beings, as she would eventually get pregnant with first Raiza, followed by Tazuri, and lastly Yazuri. As time passed, however, Aponia began to lose trust in humanity as the power ultimately corrupted her because of the serepation between her husband. This led to her into madness as she created her ideal peace by trapping her victims into her embodiment and sealing deity along with lower class beings and convert them into reanimation planets, which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon and Devil. In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her power, Aponia merged with Planet Genesis to turn against them in a form of the monstrous Pandora creature. Their intense battle ended with Eximus, Tazuri, Raiza, Yazuri and Lavei separating and absorbing their her powerful energy while using her body to form the core of a celestial body that would be known as the sun. Lavei later departed along with the rest of the Aetheria Tribe to the sun to guard her remains but he only did so trick them and gather more embodiment for a Supreme Transformation, while Eximus would stay in order to spread energy to the humanity and teach them the concept of protection and martial arts. Equipment Supernatural Aetherion Relationships Skills As one of the Legendary Aetheria and the sacred Contrary, She is undoubtedly one of the most powerful that Genesis has ever produced. Greatly admired around the world, she is reputed to be one of the most powerful in history. A testament to her skill, she is accredited as the reason Lowell achieved victory in the Pandora War. She is a remarkable combatant and medical-nin. Eximus commented that no one could stand equal to her in terms of combat and medical prowess. Her overall might was even acknowledged by Kyrozen, being able to overpower one of the legendary techniques he has possessed. She is calm, observant and perceptive in battle and can pick up on slight discrepancies in another person's personality. She combines solar energy with physical combat while using emissions too. Affinity Pure Solar Manipulation Pure Solar Empowerment ' '''Pure Solar Embodiment ' '''Astrological Physiology IQ She has been credited with creating the official medical-nin system and the laws that govern them. She can immediately determine what kind of injuries or illness (physical or mental) a person has from a single glance. She has have a vast knowledge of poisons and herbal medicine, also has remarkable knowledge of the human psyche, as she was able to effortlessly undo the damage to most things. In battle, she has shown great ingenuity, able to quickly pick up on her opponent's fighting style and battle pattern to better avoid damage and plan her attacks around that. These traits are to keep herself alive in battle so she may heal her team-mates Transformations As part of the incarnation of the Pandora, she can assume the form at will. She did so against her sons, Eximus and Raiza making them believe the Pandora was the divine vengeance. While fighting the members of the Shinjin, she was forced to transform after being hit by the energy of all sacred beast, resulting in her mutating into an unstable rabbit-like mass. Personality and Appearance Aponia is a loving mother to her children Tazuri, Raiza and Yazuri, and one of the strongest Aetheria of all time. Aponia is known for being quiet, mature, kind, and gentle always aiding those in need. She was once truly a good and caring person. She sadly passed away after meeting her children but half of her spirit remains in both of them. She had grown despotic, believing that energy rightfully belonged to her alone and that only she could be strong enough to protect the world. She was known as a Great Heroine before she passed away. She was always kind to others despite how evil certain people were. She believed in rehabilitation and forgiveness. She was born at the beginning of time along with Eximus and created some of the universe as well. She wore a white and red robe, carried a shield and Atherion which was later passed down to Yazuri. She was also barefoot. A woman in possession of very delicate facial features. Brawling Method Her stats gained from the Light/Darkness Orb are rather balanced with a slight focus on intelligence and strength. Her physical arts mainly consist of close range attacks that use the blade of her sword or short range magic projectiles. She can also summon the four great spirits to do quick attacks, where all her spirits are used like spells and require no incantation time. She has a special ability allows her to use close range elemental attacks that take the place of her spirit magic. She has Spirit Magic of elements from the five great spirits but focuses more on fire and void. She can be an offensive spell caster or a melee attacker. Her spirit-shifted arts allow for fast elemental damage, compared to spirit arts that requires incantation time but covers wide areas. She excels more in aerial combat, exemplified by her many aerial skills that allow for better mobility and damage while in midair. Almost all of her arts have aerial enabled with quick speed to allow combos to be easily performed. Quotes Trivia * Aponia is based off of the Shinto Goddess of the Universe, "Amaterasu" (天照?), "Amaterasu-ōmikami" (天照大神／天照大御神?) or "Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami" (大日孁貴神?) who was a part of the Japanese myth cycle and also a major deity of the Shinto religion. She is also the goddess of the sun. The name Amaterasu derived from Amateru meaning "shining in heaven." The meaning of her whole name, "Amaterasu-ōmikami", is "the great august kami (god) who shines in the heaven" Category:Aetheria Tribe Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Lorosia Family